Hetalia-One Shots
by Everlost724
Summary: So these are basically scenes i thought of but don't have a story to use them in. This is my first time publishing any of my work so i apologize if it's not that good. I do take requests, make sure to name your ship/reader insert and the type of story you'd like. Enjoy!


She tugged at the cabin door again. "It's no use Emily." he said, leaning against the wall. "If i pull hard enou-" "I am way stronger than you and i couldn't even bust it, The snow's got the lock jammed frozen. Can't even break open the window. We. Are. Fucked." they both slumped to the floor in defeat. Surprised by the coincidence the both perked up. ""Stop copying me."" ""I MEAN IT!"" ""UGH!"" Crossing her arms, she leaned against the door. He, on the other hand, Decided he didn't need his clothes any more. As he lifted his shirt, she yelled "What are you doing!?" "Well, Snow melts, Chickadee, and that makes our clothes cold and wet." he said sarcastically, "i'm a huge fan of not getting sick so i'm taking these off." She shielded her eyes as he stripped complaining "Don't call me 'Chickadee', 'kay?" A giant _Plop!_ Sound signaling his clothes hitting the ground. "Oh come on," he complained, "you've seen me like this a thousand times." "I've never seen you naked Moose." "I'm not fucking naked." She peeked between her fingers and he was just in boxers. "Don't wanna make you uncomfortable." he said sarcastically. She sniffled as she moved towards the bed, "You should too, Chickadee, cause you get sick faster." "I am NOT gonna strip in the same room as you. And stop calling me that!" She snapped, blush creeping onto her face. "Then don't call me Moose." She continued to look away as she sat on the ground in cold wet clothes. "Come on, it's the same as a bikini. And iv'e seen you in less." Blushing more, she still refused. "Fine, go strip in the bathroom and-" "I don't have any clothes!" He held up his hands, "Let me finish, Go strip in the bathroom and i'll bring you a blanket to cover yourself up." "Why don't you go into the bathroom!?" He shrugged and grabbed a blanket. "W-What are you doing?" She asked quizzically. "I'm going into the bathroom. Gonna shower and go to sleep." "On the floor!?" "Of course not, in the tub." he explained.

Soon after she took off her clothes, the shower started up. Feeling over exposed, she laid under the covers. The sound of the shower and the warmth of the blanket lulled her to sleep. She awoke with a start. It was still dark outside and she was alone. _That's right, he's in the tub._ Closing her eyes, she tried to go back to sleep but to no avail. Laying there, she thought more and more before finally wrapping a blanket around herself and getting out of bed. Entering the bathroom, she saw that he really _did_ sleep in the tub, the blanket to short to cover his entire body. She touched his hand, which was cold. "Hey, Matt, get up." she whispered as she shook him slightly. "Huh? What? Whaddya want?" he said, sleep heavy in his voice. "You're hands are cold." he squinted at her, confused "So?" _Just get on with it_ , she thought to herself. "So, come to bed." she said, tugging on his hand. "Wait, what?" he said, even more confused, "Come to bed with me." "Are you sick?" "No, now get out of the tub!" she said, pulling him by his arm. He got upright and took the blanket with him.

They laid facing away from each other, as far as they could get. At least, _SHE_ was trying to. When she finally relaxed, her back touched his. It was cold. _*sigh* Am i really gonna do this?_ She turned around and scooted as close as she could. "What are you-" "you're back is cold, don't want you getting sick." He let it slide. She put an arm around him. She took a deep breath and said "Turn around." "Why?" he asked. "You're front is cold, now face me." He knows what she's doing. But he doesn't wanna ruin it and call her out. So he faced he. She scooted forward until they touched, every curve fitting each other. He couldn't help but take in the sight: a beautiful girl in her bra and panties laying next to him. She wore a simple black bra but it did wonders, or maybe her boobs always looked that good? She ran her hands through his blond, wavy hair, careful not to touch his curl. "Just checking if your hair's still wet…" with a chuckle, he asked "Is it?" " No... But it is quite soft" she whispered. He ran his hand along her soft, smooth side. "Just checking if your body is cold." he whispered back in a husky voice. She gulped. "Is it?" Running his hand down her back, stopping at her panties, he said "No... But it is quite soft." She sucked in her breath as his hand trailed back up her side, stopping only to caress her face. His fingers traced her lips, making her hold her breath in anticipation. "Your lips are cold, Chickadee." She felt her heart rate accelerate, blush spreading across her face. "Oh yeah?" she breathed out. "Yeah." he said, inching closer. "Let's fix that." The space between their mouths closed with a soft kiss. It sparked something fiery hot and passionate. As one gentle kiss turned into a million rough ones, He pulled her on top of him; hardly any space between their bared skin. Her hands were intertwined in his blond locks. He sat up and held her waist, pulling her close to him. She broke the kiss to catch her breath, a trail of saliva between their lips. He took this opportunity to trail kisses down her neck, causing a sweet sensation to form in her abdomen. She tilted her head to give him better access. He chuckled at her gesture. "He he, anxious eh?" She bit her lip and nodded. "Well, lets get to it then~"

Sunlight shined through the window as Allen defrosted the doors lock. "Francis, i got it-" He was caught by surprise to see Emily in bed with Matt... IN HIS SHIRT!? Francis poked his head in the door way, taken aback by the sight. "Hmm, doesn't she hate him or something?" "If she does, you're definitely related if he got her in bed~" Allen said with a grin, a little too loudly. The noise woke her up. Upon seeing the two's grinning faces, she fully recalled the activities of last night. Blushing furiously, she exclaimed "I-I-It's not what it looks like!" "Really?" Allen said, "Cause it looks like you two got jiggy with it~" "What's all the racket?" the sleepy canadian mumbled. "Allen apparently got the door open..." Emily mumbled back to him. "No need to be ashamed, just get your clothes on and we'll go." Francis instructed, "Unless Matt over here tore them to shreds." Her face getting redder she snapped "It's not like that! We-" Matt threw a pillow at her as he sat up, "Quit your yapping Chickadee." Crossing her arms and pouting, she mumbled "Don't call me Chickadee, Moose."


End file.
